


Nighttime in the Desert

by SonjaJade



Category: Trigun
Genre: Drinking Games, F/M, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Milly is having an incredible bout of beginner's luck... or she's got one great poker face. Too bad Meryl doesn't take the hint.





	

“T-t-two pair!” Vash chattered as he laid his hand down.  “Fours and sevens!”

“I’ve got three Jacks,” Wolfwood grinned.  “Guess I finally won a hand!”

“Wait a minute!” Meryl yelled.  “What do you have Milly?”

“Oh,” the girl fretted.  “I don’t think I’ve got anything, Meryl!”  She leaned over to her friend and coworker and showed her the hand she had.  “I don’t have a pair or three of anything!”

Meryl laughed.  “Milly, you have a flush!  When you get five of the same suit, it beats three of a kind!  You win again!”

Vash groaned.  “I think B-B-Big Girl knows more about poker than she lets on.”\

“You said it,” Wolfwood agreed as he dragged angrily on his cigarette.

“C’mon Mr. Vash and Mr. Priest!  I want my prize!”  Milly crossed her arms and smirked at them, though neither Vash nor Wolfwood could tell if that was because she really had been bluffing this whole time or if it was the whiskey she’d been chugging.

“After th-this I’m out-t,” Vash said as he began to unbuckle and peel his leather pants from his legs.  “I’m f-f-freezing as it is…”

Nicholas stood up and jerked his white shirt out of his pants and began to unbutton it.  “I told ya to bet conservatively,” he chided.

“Shh-shut up, at least you st-t-till have your p-pants!” he whined.  “And how come you’ve only l-lost your necktie, Big G-Girl?”

Milly was staring at Wolfwood’s chest as he bared it to them, and then she gave him a flirty little grin when he tossed it to her.  “I bet carefully, Mr. Vash,” she said quietly, still lost in the vision of the priest’s defined pecs and lats.

Wolfwood poured another round of drinks for everyone and noticed that Meryl was sneaking glances at Vash…  “This wasn’t all some kind of trick so you girls could get an eyeful was it?”  When Milly and Meryl’s faces instantly reddened, he had his answer.  “All ya had to do was ask, ya didn’t have to go through so much effort,” he said as he knocked his drink back and then began to shuffle the cards.

Milly cleared her throat, gulped down her own drink, burped quietly into her hand and said, “Then Mr. Priest, would you mind coming with me so I might get a better look at you?”

He sat the deck of cards in the middle of the table and stood up, offering his hand to her.  “I thought you’d never ask, honey.”  She stood up on wobbly legs and he ended up having to lead them to a more secluded locale. 

Vash went to the pile of clothing that had accumulated by Milly’s chair and retrieved what belonged to him.  With a look to the petite girl left sitting at the table, he chettered, “Uh… if-f you want to, Meryl-”

“IjustrememberedIhavetowriteupsomereports,” she blurted out, her cheeks flaming as she gathered her things as quickly as she could.  Before she could rush past him, Vash gently grabbed her wrist.

“It’s alr-right.  I p-promise I don’t bite… unless you’re int-to that.” 

“Vash!” she scowled, jerking her arm away and hurrying off. 

The Stampede sighed and shivered.  “Man, this j-just isn’t my n-night.”


End file.
